La Princesa y el Dragón
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Dos mundos diferentes enfrentados en una gran cadena de sucesos que desatarán lo mas profundo de sus sentimientos. Un frío corazón tras la mascara de una sonrisa y los sueños de una joven arrogante y hostil que anhela huir de todo, buscando su libertad. En colaboración con Blacklady Hyuuga [Crackfic SuisuixNaruko, ItaHina, NaruHana entre otras.]
1. Capítulo 1 - Sueños

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es invención conjunta de Blacklady y Nikko Hyuga.

**Advertencias:**Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno…

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Sueños**

* * *

"_**Porque nada es más interesante que perseguir un sueño…**_

_**Así sea tan simple como lo es la Libertad…"**_

* * *

—Siguiente… —Escuché decir a la Profesora y me levanté. Con paso agraciado y altivo caminé hasta llegar al frente de la clase. Suspiré y comencé mi ensayo.

"_Hawái… Es el más __reciente de los __cincuenta estados__ de los __Estados Unidos__. El estado ocupa la mayor parte del __archipiélago de Hawái__, el grupo de islas más norteño de la __Polinesia__, en el __océano Pacífico__ central, al suroeste de los Estados Unidos continentales, al sureste de __Japón__ y el noreste de __Australia__. El archipiélago de Hawái tiene gran diversidad paisajística, un clima tropical cálido, numerosas playas públicas y varios __volcanes__ activos que lo convierten en un destino muy popular para turistas, surfistas, biólogos o vulcanólogos. Debido a su ubicación en medio del Pacífico, Hawái presenta diversas influencias norteamericanas y asiáticas junto con su cultura nativa. El estado cuenta con un millón de residentes permanentes además de los visitantes ocasionales y el personal de la armada estadounidense. Su capital es __Honolulu__, en la isla de __Oʻahu__. El lugar donde yo vivo…_

_Oahu__ ,en __hawaiano, __Oʻahu,__ es la isla más poblada de __Hawái__. La ciudad más grande es __Honolulú__, la capital del estado. Toda la isla está bajo la administración de la Ciudad y Condado de Honolulú, aunque la ciudad en sí sólo ocupa una parte al sureste de la isla. Otros lugares de Oahu con renombre internacional son: __Waikiki__, __Pearl Harbor__ y __Diamond Head__. Tiene una población de 876.155 habitantes. Cuéntenme a mí, y tendrán uno más…_

_Vivo en este lugar desde que tengo memoria. Mis padres, oriundos de Japón, se establecieron hace mucho tiempo en este lugar. Mi padre comenzó siendo un simple empleado en el despacho gubernamental del condado de Honolulu. Gracias a sus estudios incansables y su firmeza de nunca rendirse por muy difícil que sea su meta, ahora es el Gobernador del estado de Hawái, un excelente padre y mi modelo a seguir…_

_Y yo como su hija, prometo seguir sus pasos, estudiar muy duro hasta lograr ser una excelente administradora y llegar a ser tan importante como Papá… Gracias"_

Todos aplaudían a la chica que los veía con la libreta en mano. Si esa era yo, rubia de un hermoso y lacio cabello largo, ojos azules como el cielo y tres singulares marquitas en mis mejillas. Uniforme de falda plisada, camisa blanca con un lazo, medias hasta las rodillas y chaleco de color negro con la insignia del Iolani School. Esa era yo, Naruko Uzumaki.

—Bien hecho, señorita Uzumaki, puede tomar asiento… —escuché decir a la profesora Kurenai.

Asentí y nuevamente comencé a caminar hasta mi asiento, donde me esperaban tres chicas.

—Felicitaciones, Naruko-san… —dijo la que estaba sentada a mi derecha, de largos cabellos azules y mirada perlada. Una chica tímida y a veces un poco lenta. Esta singular chica, la Presidenta de la Clase, además del Consejo Estudiantil, es Hinata Hyuga.

—Seguramente lo copió dos minutos antes de leerlo ante la clase… —se escuchaba la risa de una rubia detrás de mí, molesta, pesada y algo loca. De ojos violetas y con un gran parecido con Hinata, después de todo, eran medio hermanas. Ella era Shion, la Vice-Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

—Se nota que me conoces, Shion… —reímos las tres a excepción de una chica albina a mi lado derecho, de cabello corto, y ojos azules detrás de unos anteojos sin marco. Leía un libro casi que inmersa en él.

—¿No vas a decirle nada, Origami? –le indagaba la rubia.

La chica bajó el libro y miró por sobre los lentes. —Felicitaciones —Soltó a secas y volvió a su libro.

—Siempre tan fría… —exclamó Shion suspirando.

—Bueno, es su forma de ser, Shion-san… —trataba de calmarla Hinata sonriendo. Yo sólo las escuchaba hablar a mi alrededor, aburrida.

Me gustaba compartir con mis amigas, pero a veces eran muy pesadas. Al final éramos el grupo selecto de la Escuela, muchas de las chicas de la clase y de otras más se identificaban con nosotras y otras nos imitaban.

Escuché sonar el timbre finalizando la clase. La señorita Kurenai despidió la clase con su habitual discurso.

—Muy bien chicos y chicas, esto es todo por hoy. No olviden el trabajo de investigación sobre los Poderes Públicos para la semana que viene. Que tengan feliz fin de semana chicas…

"Siiiii" exclamaron alargando la i todos mientras recogían sus útiles y se disponían a marcharse. Imitando a todos, guardé mis cosas y tomé mi maletín para salir del salón. En poco rato estábamos camino a la salida de la escuela, cruzando los jardines de la entrada.

Al ser una escuela privada donde sólo había chicos pudientes de alta clase, era normal que la mayoría viniesen y se fuesen en coche. En la salida de la misma era natural ver una larga fila de coches esperando por sus familiares para irse a casa.

—Hagamos algo divertido chicas… —me tomó del hombro derecho Shion tomando a Hinata del lado izquierdo. —Aún no quiero llegar a casa…

—P-pero Shion-san, Ko-san ya está aquí por nosotras… Además, Otou-sama fue muy estricto con que no nos desviásemos de camino a casa… —exclamaba Hinata en tono bajito.

—Eres una aburrida, Hinata… Como se supone que conoceremos…

—Hazle caso a tu hermana, Shion… Puede que a ti no te importen los regaños de Hiashi pero a Hinata le afectan mucho… —le corté yo. Origami a mi lado asentía.

—Diablos… —soltaba con enfado Shion. Hinata nos sonrió en agradecimiento.

Pronto estábamos en la fachada de la Iolani School. Un Audi A8 del año esperaba con la puerta abierta y Ko, un joven de cabello castaño abrió la puerta al ver a Hinata y Shion.

—Buenos tardes Shion-sama —exclamó Ko, pero Shion estaba molesta y sólo subió al coche sin saludar. —Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama…

—Buenas tardes, Ko-san… ¿Y Hanabi-chan?

—Allá viene… —señaló Ko a Hinata y todas volteamos. A lo lejos venía la menor de las Hyugas, de cabello negro lacio y largo, además de ojos perlados. Venía acompañada de una chica de cabellos como los suyos pero azules y ojos chocolate.

—Origami-san, Naruko-san, Hinata Onee-sama… —saludó Hanabi. La chica peliazul la imitó y tanto Origami como yo solo asentimos sonrientes. Luego Hanabi se dirigió a Ko —Ko-san, ¿Habrá problemas si dejamos a Wendy en su casa? Su madre no podrá venir por ella…

—Ninguno, Hanabi-sama… Suban al auto…

—¿No que no podíamos desviarnos? –soltó molesta Shion dentro del Audi. Yo rodé los ojos y Hinata sólo atino a dar una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No te preocupes por mi hermana… Igual te llevaremos… —exclamó Hanabi.

—Muchas gracias, adiós chicas… —se despidió Wendy al subir con Hanabi al Audi.

Hinata también se despidió de nosotras con un beso en la mejilla y subió al coche. Ko arrancó y salió. El siguiente en llegar fue una Volkswagen Touareg, reconocí en la cabina al Papá de Origami.

—Hasta pronto, Naruko… —exclamó la albina en tono bajo mientras subía a la parte del copiloto de la camioneta.

Yo sólo levanté la mano a modo de despedida y vi marcharse la Suv. Me puse el maletín en las piernas delanteras por unos minutos. Veía irse a muchos de los alumnos de la escuela. Suspiraba aburrida hasta que apareció una camioneta de color negra deportiva. Era la Mercedes Benz ML63 AMG de Papá. Aunque era lógico que no venía él sino Yamato, el chofer de la casa. Una vez se detuvo, Yamato se bajó corriendo de la camioneta para abrirme la puerta. Tarde, yo ya había subido a ella.

—Disculpe la tardanza, señorita Naruko… Hubo un atasco y… —levanté la mano y le dije que callase. Luego me quedé mirándole y él reaccionó —Discúlpeme… —Exclamó y dio vuelta, subió a la camioneta y arrancó de la escuela.

Después de salir al Boulevard Kapiolani, Yamato tomó la Autopista Interestatal Kalanianaole pues vivíamos en las afueras de Honolulu. Íbamos en la autopista cuando sucedió un choque y por ello había un enorme atasco. Ya me di cuenta porque Yamato llegó tarde. Suspiré y quedé mirando por la ventana. El Sol se comenzaba a ocultar dando una imagen de colores ladrillos y arcillas tornando el cielo de anaranjado. El mar lucía tranquilo y las olas retumbaban con fuerza en la costa. Varios surfistas observaban con detenimiento a otro que se movía con gracia en las olas.

—Desearía esa libertad —susurré más para mí que para nadie.

—¿Dijo algo, señorita? —exclamó Yamato.

—Nada… No es nada… —le corte…

* * *

Mi vida, depende del lado que lo vean, puede ser lo mejor del mundo o lo más miserable que existe, prefiero creer que vivo una vida privilegiada. Pocos pueden tener la libertad que tengo desde hace tiempo pero eso no vino solo, grandes pérdidas que he tenido en la vida que ensombrecen mi existencia.

Solo que me gusta ver las cosas buenas de la vida, lo malo aunque quisiera se hace presente cada noche, en cada pesadilla, en cada rostro recriminándome lo que he hecho. Soy un ser oscuro cubierto con un falso halo de luz a su alrededor. Hay ciertos aspectos de mi vida que jamás le relataría a nadie, eso es privado y en el baúl de los recuerdos yace ese pasado de mi existencia.

Tengo la capacidad de hacer muchas cosas sin embargo no es lo que quiero, no es lo que deseo. Amo la velocidad, así como a mí amada Black Shadow, mi motocicleta negra, una Honda CBR 1000 SS, en la cual solo subirá una chica si es muy especial. También amo el mar, el olor que proviene de él, las playas de Hawái, su gente, su gastronomía, sus tradiciones y sus grandes olas.

Esas enormes y poderosas olas que ce ciernen con furia en las ricas playas del lugar me hacen estremecer y a la vez respirar, saber que estoy vivo porque al estar sobre ellas, deslizándome en mi tabla de surf, experimentando esa deliciosa adrenalina sé que estoy más vivo que nunca, me siento el rey del mundo, algún día, algún día Shisui Uchiha será el rey de los mares.

Deseo, anhelo competir y ganar la máxima competición internacional de surf, solo que diferentes eventos en mi vida me han impedido cumplirlo.

Se preguntarán ¿de dónde provengo? ¿Como es mi vida? ¿Vivo con mi familia? Pues bien, soy Shisui, mi apellido lo uso en muy pocas ocasiones, de hecho suelo usar el de mi madre en lugar del paterno. Nací y fui criado en Hawái por lo que este es mi hogar, mi condición económica es humilde, no poseo grandes pertenencias materiales pero si una vida bastante aceptable, dentro de lo que cabe.

Mi familia... Puedo decir que mi primo Itachi es mi única familia. Mi padre murió hace años, es mi culpa, lo sé, sus ojos cerrándose y perdiendo la vida asaltan mis sueños cada noche y mi madre, ella no vivió más tiempo aun, un año después ella se fue y me dejó huérfano. Lloré, fue la última vez que lo he hecho, lloré tanto que mis ojos se secaron. Ya no más lágrimas me repetí luego de esa tragedia personal y así ha sido hasta la actualidad.

Tengo 20 años y aunque debería estar en la universidad me he negado rotundamente a asistir. No lo necesito, desde niño siempre he sido llamado genio y si quisiera ya una carrera universitaria ya la habría terminado puesto que la preparatoria la terminé hace tiempo, cuando mis padres estaban vivos, cuando tenían a quien enorgullecer, ahora solo vivo por mí y para mí.

Las mujeres para mí son un gran tesoro, uno que debemos ciudad y tratar de tener siempre más de una. Así es mi vida, siempre me acompañan una o incluso más, ninguna se pelea por mí, ninguna me reprocha nada porque no tienen que hacerlo, disfruto dándoles amos a todas por igual pero mi libertad de elegir es algo que no perderé nunca.

Solo hay una cosa, jamás me involucro con niñas, en la medida de lo posible trato de alejarme de ellas. Su sola presencia solo significan problemas y me gusta la vida libre de ellas. Vivo en un pequeño apartamento junto a mi primo, a quien conocí hace 5 años, las condiciones en las que lo hice son irrelevantes, ahora lo que me preocupa es mi primo, no debería hacerlo porque es bastante maduro, incluso más que yo pero sus nuevas actividades, de las que no le ha dicho nada me preocupan.

—Itachi ¿a dónde vas? — nadie creería jamás que es un rebelde, su cabello largo atado perfectamente en una coleta baja, un impecable traje de corbata ¿de dónde diablos lo sacó?, un maletín pequeño y unas gafas transparentes, el atuendo de un ejecutivo.

—Daré una vuelta — es su única respuesta, no me involucro en su vida pero sé que merodea una escuela de esas donde solo asisten niños ricos, consentidos, seguro es alguna chica... Bufo en mi interior y ruedo los ojos. Me pregunto que planea, hasta ahora solo se había plantado horas y horas cerca de la popular Iolani School. Me encojo de hombros mientras me preparo para salir. Él ya es adulto y sabe lo que hace.

¿Ya he dicho que amo la velocidad? Así es, cuando subo en mi amada motocicleta y voy por la autopista, sintiendo la brisa mover mis azabaches cabellos es la sensación máxima de libertad, una sensación solo superada cuando estoy en el mar.

Solo llegar a la playa las chicas se acercan coquetas y saludo a todas como el caballero que soy.

—¿Como están hermosas? Ya llegué— vocifero mientras me voy acercando y aceptando sus muestras de afecto, un guiño de ojo, un beso desde la distancia, un beso en la boca, un fuerte abrazo, son solo por mencionar las más sutiles.

Me encamino hacia el área que me interesa, donde están los surfistas, saludo y tomo mi tabla para darme ese tiempo entre el mar y yo. Solo las intensas olas y yo tenemos ese placer, ese nivel de intimidad que me hace sentir que puedo tener el mundo en mis manos.

El aire golpeándome el rostro, el agua mojando mi cuerpo y entre ambos siento que vuelo por sobre esta gran ola. Mi rostro es de absoluta felicidad, si pudiera retratar un trozo de mi vida y quedar en la posteridad sería este.

* * *

Superado el atasco, Yamato condujo directo a casa. Aún era temprano, más o menos 5 menos cuarto. Salió de la autopista rumbo a un suburbio el cual se encontraba a las afueras de Honolulu. Pasamos el suburbio donde vivía gente de clase media. Miraba por el espejo los niños jugar en las aceras y jardines de sus casas, chicos de mi edad caminando de vuelta a sus hogares, etc.

Al poco rato dejamos de ver casas, era el signo de que comenzamos la empinada hacia la mansión. Papá la había comprado poco después de volverse el Gobernador, tenía una porción de varias hectáreas alrededor de la misma, que permitían explorarse. Claro, como si pudiese hacer eso.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a la gran reja que indicaba el comienzo de las Tierras. Unos guardias las custodian día y noche, así mismo pasa con los linderos y el resto de la mansión. A pesar de que vivimos en una isla pacífica, Papá es muy estricto con la seguridad. Yamato saluda cordialmente al guardia que nos abre, dicho guardia hace lo mismo conmigo y yo sólo asiento como respuesta.

Continuamos hasta llegar a la mansión. La cual la antecede una esplendorosa fuente enorme a modo de plazoleta. El pavimento deja de ser asfalto para volverse de adoquines circundando la fuente. Yamato conduce por ellos hasta detenerse frente a la escalinata de acceso a la casa. Rápidamente se baja y me abre la puerta.

—Hemos llegado, señorita Naruko…

Bajé de la Mercedes y suspiré, con los ojos cerrados exclamé —No vuelvas a llegar tarde, Yamato…

—¡Entendido, Señorita! —exclamó con cierto nerviosismo Yamato.

Subí las escalinatas mientras escuchaba la Mercedes encenderse y arrancar. Era de esperarse, Yamato después de dejarme en casa tenía que volver a Honolulu, a esperar a Papá. Dos guardias que se encontraban en la puerta me sonrieron y abrieron la puerta. Asentí en silencio como agradecimiento y entré. El enorme salón de recibo apareció frente a mí y las puertas se cerraron.

—Estoy en casa… —exclamé, aunque es inútil, nunca recibo un…

—Bienvenida… Señorita Naruko…

Bueno, quizá exagero, nunca los recibo de Papá o Mamá, pero ella siempre está ahí... Bueno, es mi nana, la chica que siempre me acompaño desde que era una niña. La jefa de Sirvientas a mi cuidado, una joven tenaz y aventada, y a veces algo loquita. De cabello violeta largo y unos singulares lentes negros de sol que nunca se quita, Nanami-san.

—Supongo que Mamá aún no llega, ¿cierto?

—Está en lo correcto… La Madame aún no llega… ¿Cómo le fue en la Escuela?

—Lo mismo de siempre Nanami… Bueno, subiré a mi habitación… —comencé a caminar, hoy no estaba de ánimos.

—El Profesor Kisame le espera para sus lecciones de Esgrima, señorita… —me decía con aire maternal.

Me giré en el descanso de las escaleras haciendo un puchero.

—Jooo… ¿No puedes decirle que tengo dolor de estómago o algo?

—No creo que sea necesario… —exclamó ella y miró al final de las escaleras.

Yo bajé la vista y ahí estaba el docente, con su característica sonrisa.

—Pro-¿profesor? —dije pausible al verme descubierta.

—Je… Espero que estés en condiciones muchachita… Hoy trabajaremos duro… —sonrió con malicia él.

* * *

Siento el aire dar directo en mi rostro y el rechinar de las ruedas sobre el asfalto una vez más, y una nueva competencia nos abre camino. Participo poco en las de auto porque me gustan más las motocicletas. Subir a una y sentir la brisa correr por todo mi cuerpo, como me abraza y me besa, la adrenalina correr por mis venas dan una sensación única e irrepetible.

Para la mayoría de las personas lo que hacemos dista bastante de la vida decente que deben llevar todos pero no estoy de acuerdo. Competir, correr a altas velocidades e incluso apostar no nos hace merecedores de ser llamados vándalos, somos lo que somos por una u otra razón.

Para mí es un escape, una manera de ver la vida desde otra perspectiva. Por supuesto que me gusta ganar, de hecho cuando compito siempre gano pero la razón de estar presente en estas peculiares reuniones son las nenas, todas ellas, lindas y de esculturales cuerpos, ansiosas de un poco de atención y por supuesto no se las niego a ninguna.

Por una inusual circunstancia mi primo compite hoy, al igual que yo, pocas veces lo hace, es reservado callado y serio, sin dejar de lado la cortesía y amabilidad. He visto como unas cuantas se le acercan pero no suele aceptar su compañía más allá de una mera charla de ratitos. Las chicas vienen a estos lugares a experimentar emociones fuertes. A sentir como la sangre helada se vuelve fuego y las hace sentir vivas. Lo sé, a todos nos sucede.

Estaba sentado al lado de uno de mis amigos cuando escuchamos las sirenas que indicaban la proximidad de la policía, busco con la mirada a Itachi, lo veo en el auto, nos observamos a los ojos, ambos asentimos y de inmediato me subo a mi Black Shadow mientras él se va en el auto que hacía poco había ganado en la competencia, un hermoso Toyota Supra RZ dorado. Pobre de su antiguo dueño, se nota que le puso empeño.

Maldición, de nuevo han encontrado nuestro lugar de encuentro, cada vez sospecho que alguien quiere arruinarnos la diversión "_¿a quién diablos hemos hecho mal? Solo somos jóvenes que intentamos vivir la vida sin ataduras, sin formalismos y nos tratan como vulgares delincuentes"_ Pienso mientras la velocidad de mi moto va rompiendo la armonía de la brisa y dejo atrás a mis perseguidores.

—Sabes que es probable que tengan a un informante sobre nuestras actividades— suelta Itachi solo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del pequeño apartamento, lo miro a los ojos y asiento.

—Ya lo sé pero será difícil dar con él, además se armará una gran contienda si se descubre quien pueda ser, seguro no saldrá bien librado y no quiero tener nada que ver.

—Tampoco yo— me responde sereno— ahora es mejor descansar, estoy un poco agotado.

—Bueno, si me la pasara el día acosando a quien sabe quien en esa escuela también lo estaría— me mira un tanto adusto, se vuelve y me da la espalda.

—Buenas noches Shisui.

—Si, lo que tú digas Tachi— aventaba la mano en el aire, no tenía sueño, no quería dormir, las pesadillas me perseguían, así que me senté mientras degustaba una copa de whisky, no era lo más fino del mundo pero una buena copa de la bebida me haría bien.

* * *

El gimnasio era enorme. Había de todo lo que te pudieras imaginar, desde una simple máquina caminadora hasta un ring de boxeo. Papá tiene de todo para entrenar, y no escatima en recursos cuando le gusta algo.

Estábamos en el centro de la sala. Vestíamos los uniformes de práctica además de las mascarillas de rejilla. Uno de blanco, el otro de Rojo. Ambos enzarzados en un rudo combate. Nanami observaba con detenimiento acompañada de otra sirvienta de aproximadamente mi edad, de cabellos negros largos.

Dos estocadas a la derecha, una a la izquierda, el de Rojo bloqueaba los ataques con gracia y elegancia. Ahora era el turno del de Rojo de atacar, uno al estómago, bloqueado por el de blanco, dos al costado izquierdo, se escucha el sonido de ambos florinetes chocar, un lanzamiento al cuello y se detiene a centímetros de él. Unos aplausos resuenan provenientes del de blanco.

—Excelente, como esperaba de usted… —me quité la rejilla mientras escuchaba a Kisame-sensei aplaudir al mismo tiempo que hablaba, mi cabello surgió de la máscara roja que me protegía la cara —Señorita Naruko… Ha progresado bastante… Un poco más y me rebana el cuello…

Jadeaba un poco y el sudor era notorio en mí. La sirvienta joven se acercó y me extendió unas toallas que tomé para secarme. Al lado en la bandeja había un termo con bebida energizante la cual tomé ávidamente.

—Felicitaciones por su desempeño, Señorita… —me decía la chica, de nombre Natsuki. Yo sólo asentí y miré a Kisame-sensei.

—Oh, es todo por hoy, Señorita… Mañana no asistiré así que puede descansar… —escuché sus palabras.

—Muchas gracias, Sensei… —Hice una reverencia y camine hasta Nanami.

—A este paso ganará el torneo de este año de la Escuela, por tercera vez, Señorita… Su baño está listo, con muchas burbujas como le gusta… —Me dijo ella. Yo le asentí y le dediqué una sonrisa.

Después de un largo baño que me di, me encontraba en mi habitación. Planeaba entrar a Internet desde la tablet cuando unos golpes a la puerta llamaron mi atención. Con un "Adelante" surgido de mi boca, Natsuki hizo acto de presencia.

—Disculpe que la interrumpa, Señorita… Pero Nanami-san me mando a buscarle, la cena está servida…

—No tengo apetito… —solté sin ganas.

—Al menos acompáñame a cenar… Hermanita… —escuché aquella voz y giré la vista.

Aquella chica en la puerta era mi pequeña hermana, Namiko. De 13 años, cabello rubio brillante y ojos tan azules como los míos. Su cara la enmarcan dos flequillos que los sostienen ganchitos de cada lado, uno a la izquierda y dos a la derecha. Al verla sonreí levemente. Namiko era mi preciada hermana, siempre la consentía en lo que quisiese, y esta vez no era la excepción.

—Tú ganas, Namiko… —viré la vista hacia la chica pelinegra –Natsuki, sirvan la cena, bajaremos en unos minutos…

La chica asintió y salió de la habitación, mientras Namiko corría a abrazarme, pero la detuve al mostrarle un cepillo.

—Primero mi cabello… —Le exclamé y ella sonriente lo tomó para cepillar mi largo y dorado cabello.

Como todas las noches, desde que recuerdo, cenábamos solas. Siempre eran Namiko y yo las que cenábamos, bajo el ojo vigilante de Nanami y la compañía de las demás sirvientas. Nunca compartíamos la mesa con Papá o Mamá. Ellos siempre llegaban tarde y se iban al alba.

Las pocas veces que los veíamos siempre era en reuniones sociales o cuando alguna de nosotras cumplía años. Siempre era lo mismo, una enorme fiesta por todo lo alto, invitados de lujo que la gran mayoría no conocíamos, regalos costosísimos imposibles de pagar para una persona promedio, etc. Pero nunca compartíamos con Papá o Mamá. Recuerdo que la última vez que hablé con Papá, donde crucé más de 5 palabras con él, fue cuando me presentó con el antiguo Gobernador de Hawái. Y eso fue hace cuanto, ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro años? No lo recuerdo. Desde entonces siempre han sido "Holas", "Adiós", "Quiero presentarte a alguien", etc.

Yo no le doy importancia a este hecho, pero la que más sufre con ello es Namiko. Durante sus primeros 6 años ella siempre estuvo para arriba y para abajo con Mamá. Pero luego que tuvo edad suficiente para defenderse, fue abandonada a su suerte al igual que yo. Y pues, a ella le afecta mucho. Aunque mantiene la esperanza de que esto algún día cambie y podamos volver a compartir todos juntos. Lástima que yo no soy tan inocente e ingenua como ella.

Esa noche, como todas las demás, alguien tocaba a mi puerta a las 10 de la noche. No tenía necesidad de preguntar, ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—Pasa, Namiko…

—Gracias, Hermanita…

Ella, tímidamente, se adentraba en mi oscura habitación. Se subía a mi cama y se enredaba en mis mantas. A dormir conmigo, como todas las noches desde hace años. Una frente a la otra nos acostábamos en la enorme cama.

—Buenas noches, Hermanita…

—Buenas noches, Namiko…

Namiko era muy apegada a mí. Bueno, era de esperarse. Teníamos de todo, lujos, dinero, ropas, celulares costosos. Teníamos todo el lujo posible, pero hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar y es lo que Namiko desesperada buscaba todas las noches en mí.

A ambas nos faltaba algo: El Amor de nuestros padres…

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Blacklady:**

Hola, hola...y he aquí de nuevo con otro muy interesante proyecto en parejas. Con una pareja poco o demasiado inusual espero que puedan disfrutarla... Si alguna de mis lectoras lee este fic les aviso que otra de las parejas protagónica será el ItaHina, espero su apoyo así como lo he tenido siempre con mis otros proyectos.

**Nikko:**

Bueno, quizás a mi me quieran asesinar por nuevamente iniciar otro proyecto sin culminar los otros, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible, y dedicaré un poco de tiempo a pensar. La situación es que a veces la inspiración te abandona cuando más la necesitas, y llega de a borborotones cuando tienes algo más en mente… Sinceramente este será mi primer proyecto a largo plazo en colaboración con la bella Blacklady. Espero estar a la altura de tan singular escritora y hacerlo lo mejor posible… ¡Aye Sir!

Espero les encante esta nueva apuesta tanto como a nosotros…

_**"De parte de Blacklady y Nikko Hyuga, agradecemos infinitamente te hayas tomado la molestia de leer"**_

**Nos leemos pronto ¡Dattebayoo!**

**De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Facetas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es invención conjunta de Blacklady y Nikko Hyuga.

**Advertencias: **Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno…

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Facetas**

* * *

**_"Todos tenemos distintas perspectivas de la Vida… _**

**_Todos tenemos situaciones que nos atormentan… _**

**_Pero, la esencia de la vida, es luchar contra esos obstáculos que nos acechan…_**

**_Después de todo, la vida es sólo una, y hay que vivirla…"_**

* * *

**_0-0-0-0-0 Shisui 0-0-0-0-0_**

Mirarme en el espejo cada día era una tortura. Mirar, observar mis orbes oscuros como dos pozos de petróleo me hacían pensar en mí como un demonio. Me he desligado de todo lo que tenga que ver con Uchiha pero aun así siento la oscuridad corriendo por mis venas, es terrible sentirme así, observar con desagrado como cada día de mi mísera existencia me tengo que crear una realidad distinta.

Cada día me obligaba a crear, a tejer una máscara y continuar con mi vida como si los hechos del pasado no existiesen y eso era peor que todo lo que ocurría en mi vida. A mis recuerdos llegan las imágenes de mi padre y sus ojos perdiendo la vida, la mirada perdida de mi madre al saber que la había decepcionado pero lo peor es que me veía a mí mismo y no podía, por más que quisiera arrepentirme realmente de lo que hice.

Si lo lamenté pero solo eso arrepentirme como tal no, mi orgullo, mi estúpido orgullo me lo impedía. Odiaba esta sangre, esta sangre Uchiha que corría por mis venas corrompiendo cada célula de mi piel, cada miligramo de sangre y hasta la más insignificante célula de mi cuerpo.

Sigo mirando mi imagen en el espejo pero sin observar realmente ¿Que ves Uchiha? Solo un cascarón de lo que una vez fui, ya no era ese muchacho alegre, ese que creía que podía tener el mundo a sus pies y hacer de este un lugar mejor para todos. Lejos quedaron esos ideales de paz que me inculcaron mis padres. Odiaba los conflictos, de ser posible los evitaba pero eso era casi imposible considerando el tipo de vida que llevo.

Es realmente triste para una persona tan joven verse envuelto en una vida vacía y sin sentido, me lo habían dicho en una oportunidad, pero ahora mismo era incapaz de recordar de quien se trataba. Lanzo mi puño hacia el espejo rompiéndolo en mis pedazos y los trozos de vidrio clavados en ella no me escocían puesto que estaba perdido en un dolor más profundo, uno que me acorralaba, que me apretaba el pecho y me hacía perder el aliento. Malditos pensamientos, maldita mi vida, distraídamente retiré los trozos de vidrio y con paciencia limpie la herida hasta dejarla sin residuo alguno y poderla vendar.

Salí del baño y nuevamente mi vida era la de siempre, un pie fuera de mi refugio personal y el Shisui que el mundo conoce vuelve a dar frutos.

* * *

**_0-0-0-0-0 Itachi 0-0-0-0-0_**

Cree que no lo se... O tal vez si, aun así nunca pregunta ni nunca le confronto. Él ahora es mi única familia, por voluntad propia me alejé de los míos y en el camino encontré a un hermano. Uno de mi misma edad pero... Me duele saber que se pierde cada día.

Quisiera poder hablarle pero no sé cómo ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ni yo mismo se cómo llevar mi vida? ¿Cómo hacerlo mientras cada día libro una batalla con mis propios demonios interiores? Estoy convencido que todos los Uchiha, por más que nos alejemos siempre estaremos hundidos en la soledad, en la oscuridad. Muy poco sirve alejarse de todo y todos, la sangre es como una maldición indestructible, esta siempre estará ahí para recordarnos lo que somos.

Shisui es tan Uchiha como yo aunque intente negar ese nexo, sus ojos y su cabello lo delatan al igual que a mí.

Me alejé de mi familia cuando solo era un chico de quince años, necesitaba hacerlo, la presión de mi padre crecía cada vez más, la situación pronto se volvería insostenible debido a nuestras diferencias y no quería un hogar roto, se lo debía a mi hermano, sabía que sin mi presencia todo retomaría su cauce normal. Sasuke siempre había luchado por la aprobación de nuestro padre y estando yo fuera de su camino todo sería más fácil.

Alejarme, irme sin dejar rastro no fue tan difícil, sin embargo dejé la mitad de mi corazón en Japón al saber que posiblemente no vería a mis seres queridos en mucho tiempo. Pero no tenía tiempo para ello, con una escueta nota de despedida me alejé del país que me vio nacer y al que difícilmente vuelva.

Hoy, cinco años después aun no estoy listo para verlos de nuevo, esta es mi nueva realidad y aunque la vida no es como antes, carentes de preocupaciones económicas, ahora puedo respirar la paz y la tranquilidad que antes no podía.

Cada noche escucho como mi primo se pasea por la habitación, observo como duerme solamente cuando lo vence el sueño y aun así las pesadillas lo azotan cual potente látigo dejándolo fatigado y lleno de sudor cuando despierta. Una sola mirada es necesaria para saber que las palabras sobran, se que él estará para mí en todo momento y él sabe que estaré para él al momento en que decida dejar de ocultarse entre las sombras.

* * *

**_0-0-0-0-0 Hinata 0-0-0-0-0_**

_"Querido Diario: _

_Hoy es 4 de octubre, sábado. La hora, 8:45 a.m… La semana se ha ido volando y ni cuenta nos hemos dado. Ya se acerca Diciembre, y a pesar de que aún falta un poco más de un mes, me hace ilusión recordar que ya viene navidad…_

_Ayer Shion-san, como siempre, le hizo rabietas a Otou-sama pues ella quería salir al centro comercial, cosa que Otou-sama no permitió por la hora. Aunque luego de mucho persuadirlo, le ha convencido de dejarnos salir hoy, con la condición de que Ko-san nos acompañe. Ella aceptó sin dudarlo, me pregunto que tendrá en mente pues siempre se le ocurren las más locas ideas… Al final hoy saldremos, y estoy segura que llamará a Naruko-san para que nos acompañe…_

_Espero pasar un lindo día en compañía de mi mejor amiga y mi hermana…"_

Cerré el Diario y le guardé en la cajita de música donde lo escondo. Justo cuando lo hacía, Natsu-san, una de las criadas de la familia y la Nana personal de Hanabi, toco a mi puerta:

—Hinata-sama… ¿Se encuentra despierta? El desayuno estará listo en pocos minutos…

—Enseguida salgo, Natsu-san… —le contesté y me levanté de la silla de mi escritorio.

Mi habitación era enorme, la cama grande con sus propias cortinas, sábanas de fina seda y edredones lujosos. El armario estaba lleno de las más prestigiosas ropas que puedas imaginarte y de las cuales dispongo por montón. Aunque nada de eso me desvive, soy muy sencilla y siempre me gusta ir holgada, mi estilo de vestir es austero y sencillo, razón por la que a veces Shion-san me llama _Mojigata._

Me saqué el pijama y busque ropa decente para bajar a desayunar. Como era sábado, estoy segura que a esta hora Hanabi-chan está en el Club jugando al Tenis con sus amigas, pues siempre en la mañana quedan para practicar. Ella es muy buena en ese deporte, y es una digna representante de la Escuela en los Intercolegiales.

Mi vida está rodeada de los más costosos lujos que puedas imaginarte, no por nada soy la heredera de Industrias Hyuga, un conglomerado de Empresas de las más distintas y variopintas que logres imaginar. Mi padre es el actual Presidente de dicho grupo empresarial, y yo en condición de primera hija, soy la siguiente heredera de las acciones mayoritarias de la familia, en pocas palabras, estoy destinada a ser la dueña de la empresa. Aunque es algo que no quiera, debo hacerlo, pues la Familia cree en mí, y les demostraré que pueden contar conmigo.

Después de salir de mi habitación, tomé rumbo por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al comedor familiar, donde ya habían servido el desayuno y, como siempre, Shion-san estaba ya allí, lista para comer.

—Hinata, tardaste tanto. Ya iba a empezar sin ti… —me decía Shion-san al tiempo que una de las criadas abría la silla para que me sentase.

—Disculpa la tardanza, Shion-san… Es que aún no me cambiaba desde que desperté…

Shion-san sólo asintió en un leve bufido y ambas dimos gracias por la comida. Luego de comer en silencio, terminamos y las criadas recogían la mesa.

—¿Ya sabes que regalarle a Naruko para su cumple?

—¿Eh? —Le solté sorprendida.

—No me digas que lo olvidaste… Naruko cumple este 10 de Octubre… Al igual que Naruto-kun… —decía ruborizada y con ojitos soñadores.

—De verdad que no lo recordaba, realmente se me paso… —traté de disculparme.

Era verdad que no recordaba que en cuatro días sería el cumpleaños de Naruko-san. Y casualmente el de Naruto-kun, su primo, debo comprarle algo a ambos, pero debe ser algo discreto y sencillo que no pueda malinterpretarse, no quiero que Naruto-kun se haga una idea que no es.

El primo de Naruko-san, Naruto-kun, es un chico rubio de ojos azules que fácilmente pasaría por ser el gemelo de Naruko-san. Él vive en Tokyo, donde lo conocí cuando vivíamos en la capital japonesa. Él siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, y yo lo estuve un tiempo de él, pero luego de una cruel decepción de su parte, dejé de quererlo y ya le he superado. Pero al parecer él no a mí. Siempre tengo un correo electrónico de él los jueves por la tarde, al principio se los contestaba pero cada vez eran más inoportunos y ahora sin leerlos simplemente lo llevo a la papelera para eliminarlos.

Después de esa decepción no quise saber más nada de hombres o de amores, al final, el amor no es para mí. Después de todo, por ser la heredera de Industrias Hyuga, estoy casi segura que debo estar comprometida con algún chico caprichoso y ricachón de alguna de las empresas asociadas. Siempre me lo he dicho a mí misma y es el destino que me espera…

* * *

**_0-0-0-0-0 Shisui 0-0-0-0-0_**

Permanecer en vela hasta entradas las horas de la madrugada no le hacen bien a mi aspecto, me miro al espejo y lo primero que noto son esas grandes ojeras, lavo mi rostro y golpeo levemente para despertar mis sentidos, a mi olfato llega el olor a quemado proveniente de la cocina, Itachi era un desastre en la cocina, aun así siempre velaba porque hubiese desayuno preparado para ambos, de ser por mi cualquier cosa que coma en la calle está bien pero "el señor correcto" considera que comer el desayuno en casa asegura un buen inicio del día.

Ruedo los ojos recordando ese discursillo pero sonrió, es mi primo, la única familia que tengo y en quien puedo confiar mi vida con los ojos cerrados.

—Buen día primo— saludo entrando a la cocina con solo unas bermudas y mi cabello revuelto goteando agua.

Un asentimiento de cabeza y las horribles tostadas quemadas que me ofrece, me reciben.

—Cocinas horrible.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero comer un desayuno horrible hecho por mis manos antes que comer uno delicioso preparado por extraños— contesto Itachi. A veces me pregunto porque desconfía de todo el mundo.

Me encojo de hombros y llevo un trozo a mi boca, no sabe tan mal, aun así prefiero cocina de verdad.

—Sabes, debes buscar una mujer y que este aquí para hacernos desayuno cada día.

Una ceja se enarca en su rostro y me mira.

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo tú, después de todo ya tienes edad. — Una carcajada brota de mis labios al escuchar eso.

—A este bombón no lo atrapa nadie, así que ve olvidándote de esa idea y busca una mujer... Aunque si es una niña de ese instituto seguro quema hasta el agua.

Mi primo frunce el ceño y de inmediato vuelve a su imperturbable semblante.

—Vamos, que tu primo mayor sabe que pasa por tu cabeza, ya sé que vas tras una niña, no se aun quien es pero puedo averiguarlo.

—Shisui, deja mis asuntos en paz.

—Si tú lo prefieres— comente terminando de comer el desayuno. En fin, era horrible pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Caminamos cada uno a su paso, cada cual perdido en su mundo. Era difícil ser nosotros, pero la vida sigue, los demonios deben quedar en casa, esos nunca saldrán a la luz... Por lo menos no los míos. Una sonrisa en la mejor arma para contrarrestar los demonios internos que atormentan a las personas.

* * *

**_0-0-0-0-0 Naruko 0-0-0-0-0_**

Mi rutina los sábados era sencilla. Dormir, dormir y más dormir. Podía pasar todo el día durmiendo si quisiera. Pero no, ahí estaba, con el cabello desordenado, mis ojos con leves ojeras y aspecto desaliñado, escuchando la estridente voz de Shion por el teléfono.

_—Vamos, sabes que será divertido, anímate, tú siempre estás encerrada en esa casona. Vamos por un helado, a ver una película, ¡Hasta podemos conocer chicos!_

Yo solo rodaba los ojos…

—Shion, ¿En serio tengo que ir? —escuché un _"¡Tienes que hacerlo!" _tan fuerte que me hizo separar el auricular de mi oreja mientras mi cabello caía cubriéndome la cara —Vale, acepto… Pero manda a por mí, Yamato tardará mucho en llegar de la ciudad…

Shion asintió y me indicó que en media hora o más, Ko estaría allí recogiéndome, yo bufé maldiciones en silencio porque me habían arruinado mi día de sueño. Colgué el teléfono y me levanté de la cama en dirección al baño.

_"¿Es que no podían simplemente salir ellas? Joder, adiós a mi sueño de belleza, tan importante para mantener esta figura…" _ me decía en pensamientos a mí misma frente al espejo. Me detallé de arriba a abajo, estaba completamente desarreglada.

—Debo arreglarme, en media hora estará Ko aquí…

Al poco rato, vistiendo con una blusa holgada, shorts camperos de color crema y tenis adidas, mi cabello caía en cascada perfectamente peinado y una bufanda blanca corta adornaba mi cuello, además de una pequeña cartera crema, bajaba las escaleras a la enorme sala. Nanami estaba al pie de ellas.

—Buenos días Señorita, ¿Y esas rarezas? —me decía con una leve sonrisa. Yo ya sabía que se refería a verme levantada.

—Lo sé, odio cuando no me dejan tener mi sueño de belleza… Shion y Hinata quieren que vaya con ellas al Centro Comercial…

—No le hará nada de malo compartir un poco con sus amigas, Señorita, al contrario, reforzará su amistad con las susodichas…

—Por mi amistad es que ellas me van a invitar el desayuno, si no quieren convertirse en mi cena por haberme levantado… —bufé en dirección a la puerta. Nanami suspiró.

—¿No desayunará algo antes de irse, Señorita? —preguntó ella.

—No… Bueno, quisiera un Yogurt ligero para el camino… —le sonreí.

Justo cuando Nanami se disponía a buscarlo, uno de los guardias de la puerta escuchó algo en su radio, luego se dirigió a nosotras —Señorita Naruko, el vehículo de la Familia Hyuga está en la entrada sur4, ¿Órdenes?

—Me vienen a buscar, Fabrizio, déjenlo entrar…

El Guardia musitó un "Como desee" y se dispuso a dar la orden por radio. Al poco rato llegaba Nanami con el Yogurt y yo salía de la casa. Bajaba las escalinatas de la entrada de la mansión hasta llegar al Audi A8 de los Hyuga, donde Shion estaba esperándome con pose azoradora. Golpeteaba el suelo con rapidez y tenía los brazos en jarra.

—¡Muévete muévete, tenemos una agenda muy apretada! —decía Shion mientras yo sólo metía la cucharilla con Yogurt en mi boca. La saqué y le señalé con ella.

—Se dice buenos días cuando saludas a alguien que no has visto hoy, Shion…

—Sí, Si, lo que tú digas… —me empujó dentro del coche —Vamos, sube al auto…

Una vez subí a él, Hinata estaba sentada frente a nosotros. El Audi era grande y tenía dos filas de asientos traseros, era como una mini limusina. Shion subió detrás de mí y se sentó a mi lado. Ko cerró la puerta y se dispuso a ponerse en marcha para irnos.

—Buenos días, Naruko-san… —me decía ella.

—Ves Shion, Hinata es más educada que tú, tú más bien parece que te hubieses criado con los indios de esta Isla. Buenos días Hinata… ¿También perdiste tu sueño por culpa de esta loca? —decía bromeando pero Hinata reía nerviosamente.

—En realidad ya estaba levantada, Naruko-san, en casa acostumbramos a levantarnos temprano… —me sonrió dulcemente Hinata y yo sólo la veía como si estuviese loca.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso entonces soy la única que duermo correctamente? —dije fingiendo horror.

—En realidad tú eres una floja, Naruko… —me contestó Shion.

—Y tú una rubia peliteñida, Shion —le ataqué.

—¡Ja! ¿Quién dice que los tuyos sean reales? —contraatacaba Shion.

—Vamos chicas no es momento de pelear… Llevémonos bien ¿sí? —Trataba de calmarnos Hinata.

Yo miraba retadora a Shion, y ella a mí, ambas con el ceño levemente fruncido y una sonrisa de esas que das antes de lanzarte a un desafío. Y de pronto ambas estallamos en risas. Hinata suspiraba de alivio al ver que todo era broma. Al parecer, ella es o muy ingenua o muy estúpida para darse cuenta de nuestras batallas fingidas.

Si… Esa era mi manera de compartir con mis amigas…

* * *

**_0-0-0-0-0 Shisui 0-0-0-0-0_**

En un casi completo mutismo llegamos a nuestro destino, un gran centro comercial donde ya nos esperaban nuestros amigos. Con saludos de cortesía y palabras de amor para las chicas entramos, observábamos todo, reímos, molestamos, algunos gritaron otros solo aparentaban molestia por el irracional comportamiento que tenía el grupo en general pero la vida hay que disfrutarla mientras se puede.

Estábamos a punto de ir a la sala de cine cuando un grupo de niñas entra al lugar, no las habría visto de no ser porque la mirada de Itachi se perdió levemente en la silueta de una de ellas. Vuelvo mis ojos y efectivamente, jovencitas de alto estatus social, con piel de porcelana y cabellos relucientes y vestidas exquisitamente para la vista masculina aunque de manera recatada, todo indicando su estatus.

Levemente miro el largo cabello rubio de una joven que está de espaldas, largas piernas torneadas e infinitamente largas, la pequeña cintura, una piel blanca pero bronceada incitaba a... Basta, Shisui.

Sacudí la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos y volví mi vista hacia el frente donde entraba una escandalosa pero atractiva pelirroja.

—Solo faltaba la sexy pelirroja del grupo— comente mientras la saludaba con dos besos, cada uno en una mejilla.

—Shisui Uchiha, no te cansas nunca de coquetear ¿verdad?— comentaba mientras arreglaba sus gafas.

—No mientras existan bellezas como tú en el mundo— tome su mano y la acaricie antes de besarla.

—Vaya, vaya, de nuevo a la caza— esa voz, conozco esa voz seductora, levanto mi vista y observo los ojos verdes de esa chica, cabello rubio en cuatro coletas, mirada desafiante y pose altiva mientras me mira retadora siendo seguida por sus hermanos, uno que saluda de manera cortés y sociable y el otro con pose seria e inmutable se limita a dar los buenos días. Vaya que diferentes son los tres hermanos.

—Mi hermosa Temari, dichosos estos ojos que te ven— por el rabillo del ojo observo como mi primo suspira y niega con la cabeza, sonrío ante su gesto y me acerco a la rubia.

—Ni lo creas playboy, mantén tus distancias — en tono mordaz dice la chica y solo sonrió ladino, seguro sigue molesta por haberla besado antes pero fue algo casi inevitable, sus labios rojos y por primera vez su dorado cabellos suelto bajo el sol... Mi perdición, sencillamente adoro el cabello rubio de una mujer y más si es de una altanera como esta.

—¿Sigues molesta? Debes admitir que lo disfrutaste porque de lo contrario jamás habrías respondido de la apasionada forma como lo hiciste— musito casi en secreto.

—Es de mala educación hablar en secreto cuando están otros presentes— la estoica voz de Gaara nos saca de la burbuja.

—Tranquilo Gaara, solo socializo un poco con tu hermana— comente antes de alejarme, al hacerlo repase mi vista por el lugar y vi el perfil -encantador- de la chica de antes justo cuando estaba por irse a otra área.

* * *

**_0-0-0-0-0 Naruko 0-0-0-0-0_**

Habíamos llegado al Centro Comercial Kahala Mall, en Honolulu. Ko nos dejó en la entrada y Shion le indicó que se fuera, ante sus insistencias de quedarse ya que eran órdenes de Hiashi, Hinata tuvo que hacerle ojitos de borrego a medio morir para que aceptase y se marchase. Yo sólo rodé los ojos con una sonrisa, estas chicas juntas dan miedo, no por nada ambas son hermanas.

Entramos al sitio y la mirada de Hinata fue directa a los helados de chocolate, como una niña pequeña, fue hasta ellos y se los señaló a Shion. Yo las seguí y mientras esperaba que las atendieran, mi mirada vagaba por el lugar.

A unos pocos metros de nosotras, estaba un escandaloso grupo de muchachos, que a juzgar por sus ropas, se notaba a leguas que los pobrecitos no tenían ni para una muda decente. Además de que se comportaban como salvajes en medio de un lugar público. Hmpf, indios de poca monta que no tiene ningún reparo en demostrar que vienen de las montañas de esta Isla.

—Aquí tienes, Naruko-chan…

—¿Eh? —volteé y Shion me extendía una barquilla de chocolate —Ah, eso…

Tomé el helado entre mis manos y comencé a darle pequeñas lamidas.

—¿Está muy bueno, verdad Naruko-san? —me preguntaba Hinata.

—Mmm, así es…

En eso veo que Shion mira por encima de mi hombro, como buscando con la mirada algo, o alguien.

—Oye, que es lo que estoy viendo… —decía ella —Tienes admirador, Naruko… Y es muy guapo, corrección, todos esos chicos son guapísimos… ¿Vamos a conocerlos?

—Lo sé, son una panda de pobretones que no tiene clase ni… Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? —le dije incrédula de lo que había propuesto.

—Claro, vamos a conocerlos, tal vez corramos con suerte y nos inviten al cine…

—Sí, claro, vayamos… Y que después nos rapten y nos violen… Lo siento peliteñida pero con gente como esa no me junto ni me juntaré, jamás… —Dije en tono de molestia, Hinata me secundó.

—Naruko-san tiene razón, no podemos fiarnos de unos desconocidos… —agregaba chocando sus deditos índices.

—Aaaargh, por eso es que con ustedes nunca conoceré lindos chicos… —exclamó Shion y realizó un mohín.

—Los conocerás, pero unos de nuestra clase y cultura… Los que nos merecemos… Ahora vayámonos a ver una película… —les dije, Shion asintió levemente y nos fuimos de ese lugar. No sin antes percibir un escalofrío en mi espalda, como si alguien me observase. Con eso en mente apuré el paso para irnos a otro sitio.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Blacklady:**

Hola queridos lectores, lamento que no hayamos actualizado antes pero mi inspiración andaba de parranda y hasta hace poco regreso. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por no retrasar mas las actualizaciones del fic. Recuerden, si les gusta por favor déjennos sus comentarios. Para nosotros es muy importante conocer su opinión.

**Nikko:**

Uff, que decir de que pasó bastante tiempo que no actualizábamos esta historia, la falta de tiempo es una variante que nos jode a todos –a mi más, no he podido actualizar mis otras historias U.U- pero ya está aquí, les agradecemos infinito a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar en el primer capítulo, espero este segundo les guste! ¡Aye Sir!

Espero les encante esta nueva apuesta tanto como a nosotros…

* * *

_**"De parte de Blacklady y Nikko Hyuga, agradecemos infinitamente te hayas tomado la molestia de leer"**_

**Nos leemos pronto ¡Dattebayoo!**

**De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


End file.
